In the maritime shipping industry, large containers are utilized to store and transport goods across water. Such containers are, in certain applications, refrigerated to allow for the shipment of perishable goods such as produce. In past years, as a result of various international trade situations, these containers, both refrigerated and unrefrigerated, were often loaded with goods being shipped to the United States and then returned empty to their ports of origin. Rather than continue the practice of returning the containers to their ports of origin empty, the industry recently began using the containers to store and transport automotive vehicles from the United States to nations lacking an adequate supply of such vehicles.
Because of the somewhat delicate nature of vehicle bodies, and also to protect the interior of the maritime containers, it is necessary to carefully load and secure vehicles within the container. Care must be taken to ensure that the vehicles do not contact one another and also that the vehicles do not contact those portions of the interior of the container that could be damaged by the vehicles. The same care is required when the containers are unloaded from ships and placed on trucks or trains and transported to their ultimate destination.
Previous attempts have been made to provide systems for loading and securing vehicles inside containers. The most recent of such attempts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,246 (the '246 patent), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,242 (the '242 patent), both to Chance and both incorporated herein by reference.
The '246 patent, which is a continuation-in-part of the application which issued as the '242 patent, describes an apparatus for loading freight and automobiles inside maritime containers. The apparatus of the '246 patent includes a platform assembly for supporting one or two automobiles. When the platform assembly is parallel to the bottom surface of the container, the apparatus allows for up to four automobiles to be stored and transported within the container. When the platform assembly is arranged in an angled configuration, as shown in FIG. 12 of the '246 patent, only one automobile can be stored and transported in the area below the platform assembly. FIG. 13 of the '246 patent illustrates the use of a forklift to assemble the apparatus within a maritime container. The angle of the platform assembly is adjusted by engaging a forklift in pockets of the platform assembly and raising or lowering the platform assembly, by use of the forklift, to a desired position.
The '242 patent describes an apparatus for storing four vehicles in a maritime container. The apparatus includes four locking mechanisms for suspending a platform at a pre-determined distance from the floor of the container. The angle of the platform is adjusted by temporarily replacing at least one of the four locking mechanisms with a removable jack assembly. The jack assembly includes a mechanical crank which adjusts the angle of the platform.
The devices disclosed in the above references include numerous disadvantages. First, when the platform of the above devices is in an angled configuration, only one vehicle can be stored below it. Thus, whenever a large vehicle is to be shipped in a container, the total number of vehicles to be transported in the container is necessarily limited. Second, in order to load vehicles into the container, the platform of the above-discussed devices must be manipulated, as discussed, for example, at column 3, lines 10-42 of the '242 patent. The requirement of additional labor in order to load vehicles is both time-consuming and costly. Third, the devices must be removed from the containers when vehicles are not being transported, as the volume occupied by the hardware is too large to justify dedicating the device to the container. As a result of the bulkiness of these devices, additional time and labor costs are incurred in taking the devices out of containers and then putting the devices back into containers.
Fourth, the devices require additional hardware, such as a forklift or a removable jack assembly, in order to adjust the angle of the platform. This additional hardware is costly and results in more time being devoted to the loading and unloading of vehicles. Additionally, the angle is not fully adjustable, as the ramps can only be positioned in a limited number of angled configurations. Fifth, the devices have no uses outside a container, such as for storing vehicles in a warehouse. Sixth, securing the devices to the containers requires the use of hardware, such as is shown in FIG. 1A of the '242 patent. In refrigerated containers, hardware cannot be employed in certain areas, as the refrigeration elements are subject to damage if hardware is utilized.
An additional attempt to provide a device for loading and transporting vehicles in maritime containers includes an adjustable ramp supported by two generally upside down U-shaped support bars. If the ramp is to be positioned in an angled configuration, a tall support bar and a short support bar are utilized. If the ramp is to be positioned substantially parallel to the floor of the container, two support bars of equal height are utilized. In either situation, the ramp is secured to the two support bars. However, the angle of the ramp cannot be adjusted other than by sliding the short support bar along the floor of the container, and such sliding can only change the angle of the ramp slightly.
One possible solution to these problems is to provide an adjustable storage device for loading and transporting vehicles in maritime containers, wherein the device may be angled in numerous configurations without limiting the number of vehicles capable of being stored thereon. Incorporated into such a device is the ability to efficiently and expeditiously load vehicles by manually adjusting the angle of the device, without the need for additional hardware. Further, such a device may be disassembled and dedicated to a container without taking up storage space otherwise needed to transport goods. Finally, the device may be securely mounted to a container without the need for placing hardware in locations which may damage the cooling elements of a refrigerated container.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a fully adjustable storage device for loading and transporting vehicles in maritime containers, wherein the device may be angled in numerous configurations without limiting the number of vehicles capable of being stored thereon.
There is an additional need in the art for a fully adjustable storage device which includes the ability to efficiently and expeditiously load vehicles by manually adjusting the angle of the device, without the need for additional hardware.
There is an additional need in the art for a fully adjustable storage device which may be disassembled and dedicated to a container without taking up storage space otherwise needed to transport goods.
There is an additional need in the art for a fully adjustable storage device which may be securely mounted to a container without the need for placing hardware in locations which may damage the cooling elements of a refrigerated container.